


The Fool in Reverse

by melongay



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Background Relationships, Bad Decisions, Family, Family Drama, Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tarot Symbology, Teenage Rebellion, background 1820/HibarixAdelheid, background 5666/LalxColonello, background 6433/LussuriaxRyohei, background 6996/MukuroxChrome, background 9586/KyokoxHaru, background B59/BelxGokudera, background HibarixOC, background R81/RebornxBianchi, background TsunaxOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melongay/pseuds/melongay
Summary: Mukuro Rokudo has been missing for 15 years.A series of questionable decisions is made.





	The Fool in Reverse

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello yes thank you for reading this fic! I'm super passionate about these OCs... I've had a couple of them and the overall concept for this fic since 2011-2012 maybe? Feels good to finally start getting it down on a computer and not in the back of my history notebook. It is a whole lot longer than I originally intended, which I'm proud of for plotting out that much!
> 
> Please read the tags for ships. This is my personal rarepair hell/oasis. Also includes previous CanonxOC ships. If none of that is your thing, then this piece of writing was not meant for you, and I suggest reading one of the thousands of other fics in the KHR tag.
> 
> Check out my CharaHub for info on all of the characters that appear and are mentioned: https://charahub.com/user/SeiDoll
> 
> Big shoutout to @AtheneNoctua for being an awesome and honest beta and believing in my ideas! <3

**Friday, September 28, 3:58 PM**

 

‘Please come to my office as soon as you get home.’

 

The corner of Hiroto’s lip twitched as he walked down the long hallway. He looked down at the last text his father sent him. It wasn’t like he needed to watch where he was going. Nobody came to the Tenth’s office unless some real serious shit was happening. And that’s exactly why Hiroto’s anxiety spiked as soon as he got the text on the commuter train on his way home.

 

> _ “Oooo, you’re in trouble” Athena leaned over to eavesdrop onto the text on Hiroto’s phone. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ He swiftly brought the screen to his chest and gave a concerned glance at the short girl next to him. “No, I’m not. I haven’t done anything wrong… At least not this week.” _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Athena raised a wholly skeptical eyebrow, “Are you sure about that?”  _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Hiroto opened his mouth to retaliate, but quickly shut it. He nervously shifted his eyes from Athena to straight ahead out of the train window. Oh god, how did he know about the half-finished math homework he turned in on Wednesday?  _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Athena smugly leaned back in her seat. “Good luck with that, boss.”  _

 

Hiroto stood in front of the dramatically carved mahogany doors of his father’s office. 

 

There was no way in hell he’d know about the homework, right? Would he even care at this point?

A deep inhale… and an exhale, a bite to the inside of his cheek, an acknowledgement that he was painfully aware of his heartbeat, and the boy turned the knob and pushed open the door with somewhat feigned confidence. 

 

The breath that he so carefully worked to steady stopped altogether as he realized Reborn and Leonora were also in the room. He only hoped that Oliver would put together a playlist of his favorite songs to be played at his impending funeral. Someone should tell him beforehand that funerals are not an appropriate event to experiment in club-style remixing of the deceased’s playlist. 

The two hitmen sat on the antique couch across from Tsuna, his hands folded in his lap. His burning brown eyes trained on his son, silently picking up on the anxious air he brought to the room.

 

“Did you think you were in trouble?” He asked, voice dark and smooth like the velour covering the armchair he was seated in. He gestured with his eyes to the twin chair to his left, to which Hiroto stiffly sat down in, not even bothering to remove the school bag slung over his shoulder. He released the breath he was holding like an arrow from a marksman’s bow. He would’ve allowed himself to let it make a sound, if he had not been determined to save what little of his normally collected and suave facade he had left.

  
  


“If anyone in this room is in trouble, it’s Leonora,” Reborn looked up at Hiroto, the shadow of his fedora obscured his eyes just enough that only a sinister glint reflected off them from the afternoon light filtering through the largest window of the office. 

 

Although the arrow had been released, it had completely passed over the target of reasonable possibilities and was now laying in the realm of uncertainty beyond the shooting range. Hiroto’s eyebrow twitched higher as he licked his lower lip.

 

Leonora rolled her eyes in a way that was nearly as audible as the annoyed growl she let out. “I did everything you told me to. I got all the information we  _ needed _ and killed the target.”

 

“Before we debate this any further,” Tsuna raised a hand to interrupt Leonora, “Will you care to catch Hiroto up?”

 

The sigh Leonora let out was contentious, but she relaxed her elbow into the arm of the sofa and supported her chin in her hand. “The Dellucci family’s threat of war wasn’t a rumor at all,” her eyes slid shut, as if that statement didn’t affect the lives of thousands of individuals, including her own.

 

“WHAT?” Hiroto shot to his feet, but was stopped by his father’s outstretched arm across his midsection. He sat back down but his expression remained a mixture of rage and concern. “Why now? They’ve been at odds with us for over a decade.  _ They killed Mom _ . Why haven’t we fucking de--”

 

“Are you  _ done _ ?” Leonora’s eyes locked onto Hiroto with the same soulless glimmer that Reborn’s reflected, cold and lethal, “Because  _ I _ wasn’t.”

 

Hiroto sank back into the chair, clenched fists and gritted teeth speaking for him.

 

“Anyway,” Leonora ran her fingers through the ponytail of her onyx locks. Her hair flowed over her shoulder in a glossy void that matched the shirt and suit she wore. If one were to gloss over the room quickly, one would’ve thought she were her father’s shadow sitting neatly beside him. Calling Leonora anyone’s shadow would be a much-needed slap to her ego. “To answer your question, since you’ve seemed to have forgotten several key points,  _ Eleventh Boss of the Vongola _ ,” she snapped “This is retaliation for multiple bad arms deals. We had mutual allies, several of which we cannot afford to loose. However, the informant I killed today said that the Dellucci are giving an ultimatum to everyone that associates with both families. You either side with them, or you’re in the crossfire.”

 

“And it would’ve been nice to have the names of the individuals and families that have already made their choice,” Reborn interjected.

 

“A 95 is still an A, daddy.” Although Leonora’s huff carried a facetious tone, she shifted her eyes away from Rebron to focus on some interesting point on the wall of the office. Reborn closed his eyes for a minute, deciding it wasn’t worth arguing with his daughter. At least not in the moment in front of Tsuna and Hiroto.

 

Hiroto managed to form words through his clouded thoughts, “So have you told your guardians yet?”

 

“I wanted to let you know first,” Tsuna turned his gaze towards his son, “I’m calling a meeting with them after this. It’s your job to inform  _ your _ guardians. You need to start taking that responsibility.”

 

“Wait, Sakura’s birthday is this weekend. I can’t just drop a bomb on everyone like that, she already hates her birthday!” Hiroto protested. His father’s eyes flashed a vivid and sharp orange, conveying more authority than most other people could ever hope to deliver in their entire life. “... And I will figure out a way to tell her,” Hiroto added, casting his eyes downward, a dialogue between him and his team already forming in his mind.

 

“Well then,” Leonora broke the sullen silence by standing and making her way to the door.

 

“Where are you going?” Reborn’s question was definitely more statement than stern inquisition, looking past his shoulder.

 

“That’s between God and I, it seems,” she left the room before quickly opening and closing the door.

 

Tsuna, turning his attention back to Reborn, opened his mouth to speak before being promptly interrupted.

 

“I can either reign in her attitude or I can do my own job. Your choice, Tsunayoshi,” he casually crossed his ankle over his knee.

 

“And I guess I should go make sure Athena doesn’t stop to annoy her in the minute it takes to walk from here to her car,” Hiroto awkwardly stood, expertly blanketing his stew of negative emotions with charm like he always did. It was a somewhat valid excuse, though. The two girls were cousins and knew exactly how to get under each others’ skin. Especially when one was already visibly angered. The only sound of him leaving was made by the door as it shut. It was an excuse, but it definitely wasn’t what he was doing; his room was in the opposite direction of the door of the mansion.

  
  
  


Hiroto retreated to his room. War, worrying his team, trying to remember who the Dellucci were currently aligned with, the bloody scene he never wanted to recall and his mother’s body, and the tension that had been building up within him for the past decade years because his father refused to do anything… thoughts and emotions he didn’t want to feel on a Friday evening. His school bag bounced on his bed as he tossed it blindly off of his shoulder. He aimlessly paced the room, not bothering to turn on the lights or lamps to bring light to the borderline dramatic interior, instead trying to let the gold of the aging day outside the windows illuminate his clouded thoughts. 

 

He paced over to his dresser to tip a twelve year old photograph face down of what was once his blood family. A ritual he had started when he was angry at Tsuna and aching for his mother. It was a bile-flavored reminder that there was once a naive time where he believed they-- or any one of the individuals living in this mansion or its grounds, for that matter-- could ever actually be happy. He caught a glimpse of Momoko’s kind, honey-colored eyes and rosy hair before slamming it down harder than it needed to be. 

 

A sore spot worried at Hiroto’s throat and wetness at his eyes as his hand slid back down to meet his side again. He shuffled over to his bed, and like the picture frame, he fell face-first onto his duvet. He came here to collect his emotions, not to cry them out like some idiot. The extra jostle made his small, orange box tip out of the main pocket and onto the hardwood floor with a light clatter that echoed uncomfortably around the room. He groaned at the thought of having to move to pick it up. He turned his face to the side. He could feel a dampness on the covers against the cheek pressed to it. 

 

‘Idiot.’

 

A few minutes passed as Hiroto watched the mote carelessly pass through the light streaming in from the windows. The half of his exposed face managed to catch part of a sunbeam, illuminating brown eyes and hair regal and golden. A sigh escaped his nose in a huff. The lighting and mood of would’ve excited Philomena and her Polaroid, if she was here, he mused. He wished the older girl was here to talk to. Or any other of his Sky friends, really. There seemed to be some kind of inherent spiritual bond of charisma and understanding that they all shared. He rolled over and sat up, legs hanging over the side of the bed. 

 

Unfortunately, there were only two Skies in the mansion, and the other was in a meeting. His eyes caught the box that had fallen off the bed and right up to the border of shadow and sunbeam. Maybe he should go back and have a civil talk with his dad, the thought came to the front of his mind as he picked up the box and turned it in his hands. Just the two of them, he didn’t quite want Reborn’s icy and oppressive presence wringing his chest like he was at the bottom of the ocean.

 

He would have to figure it out on the way there weather he was going to apologize or to take the rest of his negative emotions out on him.

  
  


Hiroto stared down the door to his father’s office for the second time that day. The guardians were still in there, he could sense it on the approach and was confirmed by the murmuring from the other side. He reached for the knob, wondering if it would even be appropriate to drop in. After all, it was a role and title he inherited, but never quite felt he could ever possibly qualify for. He drew his hand back, balling it into a light fist, and stepped off to the side. He would just have to wait. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to pass the time, but Chrome’s bell-like voice hooked his attention up and away from the screen.

 

He listened intently to what she said.

 

… And got an idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise Hiroto’s dumbass manpain will be addressed later, please bear with me. (;ↀ⌓ↀ)
> 
> In the meantime, please enjoy how utterly stupid he is. I love my stupid, stupid boy


End file.
